Interruption
by angellwings
Summary: Companion to Chapter 3 of Standard-Ang3l's "You're Pretty". "Ella gave him a strange look. He almost sounded…chipper. Nate was never chipper. That was her job." Natella.


**A/N: **This is a companion piece to Standard-Ang3l's latest chapter of "You're Pretty" (Chapter 3). I asked her if I could fill in the Natella holes and she said I could. So here it is! Enjoy!

**

* * *

Interruption**

By angellwings

* * *

"So how'd you like that shower last night? Pretty cool, huh?"

Ella's mouth dropped open and she turned to stare at Jason and Caitlyn in shock. She shared a confused look with Mitchie and Peggy.

"I mean…haha," Jason stuttered awkwardly. He'd realized what they'd thought he meant and looked severely embarrassed. "It was a meteor shower! There was no wetness or cleaning or soap or...hahahahaha!"

They all watched as Jason all but ran from the table.

"So that's what you came back from at four-thirty!" Mitchie said to Caitlyn with a grin.

"FOUR THIRTY?" Ella and Peggy repeated.

"Uh…Yeah…I guess so." She paused and blushed. "Jason's really persuasive!"

Ella chuckled and returned to her breakfast. Just moments later Caitlyn suddenly disappeared from the table. Ella was sure she left to get dressed for Jason's class. The girl was more caught up in Jason than she realized. Mitchie scooted over to take Caitlyn's spot, and is he just couldn't stand to see a vacant seat at their table Nate suddenly appeared in between herself and Mitchie.

"Good morning, girls."

Ella gave him a strange look. He almost sounded…chipper. Nate was never chipper. That was _her_ job. She must have looked as thrown off as she felt because Nate smirked and chuckled before bumping her shoulder.

"I _can_ be in a good mood, you know."

"A good mood, yes," She agreed. "But you almost sound…giddy."

"She's right," Mitchie smirked. "What's got you so bright eyed?"

He smirked at Ella and before turning to Mitchie. "Just had a good night last night. That's all."

Ella blushed, but didn't explain the look even as Peggy and Mitchie gave her curious glances. Surely he wasn't _this_ happy because…but nothing had happened! They'd merely talked, and yeah okay maybe she'd leaned into him ever so slightly…

And maybe she'd had more fun talking to him outside the wardrobe cabin last night than she'd had all summer, but that couldn't be the reason he was acting the way he was. Could it?

Nate cleared his throat. "So, what are you doing later?"

Ella's eyes widened. "Me?"

He nodded. "I was thinking we could hang out…or something."

"Or something?" Ella asked in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"Nate," Brown could be heard saying. "Let's go, you've got class in ten minutes."

Nate sighed. "We'll talk later, okay?"

Ella nodded mutely as he left. Peggy smirked at her friend.

"Ella, what was that?" She asked.

"I'm…not really sure."

Later that day Ella left her vocal class with Dee, and bumped into someone as she exited the cabin. She dropped her music sheets and notebooks.

"I'm so sorry," The shaggy haired boy had said urgently. She smiled into his eyes as he helped her pick everything up.

"Don't worry about it, really."

He was cute. Why had she never seen him before? "I wasn't really watching where I was going. I'm kind of lost. It's my first summer here and I still don't know my way around."

That would explain it.

She smiled. "Well, welcome to Camp Rock. You'll love it."

"I already do," he said with a grin. "Especially now."

She blushed. Okay, he was cute and charming, but…he was missing something. What was he missing? A throat cleared directly behind her and she jumped. She turned to find Nate staring at the shaggy haired boy sternly.

"What's going on here?"

Ella bit her lip. "Nate. Hi."

Why did she feel the need to explain herself to him? She didn't do anything wrong.

"Hi. Who's your friend?"

"I—I don't know actually. We hadn't gotten to names yet."

"No?" He asked. "I assumed you had. You looked pretty cozy."

His tone sounded strained and deceptively pleasant. Shaggy haired boy gave Ella a small wave before saying goodbye and slipping away. Ella immediately turned to Nate. "What was that?"

"What? I just wanted to meet your new boyfriend."

He sneered the word boyfriend and Ella's brow furrowed. "Boyfriend? Nate, I barely know him. I didn't even get his name thanks to you."

Ella turned on her heel and began to walk off but Nate followed her. "So then you don't deny that you found him interesting?"

She rolled her eyes. "Last time I checked that wasn't against any rules."

"So then if he had asked you out…"

Her first instinct was to tell Nate the truth, that no she probably wouldn't have, but she didn't like the way he was acting. She wasn't dating anyone. She could go out with who ever she wanted. "I probably would have said yes."

"But you hardly know him!"

Ella stared at him. She had just said that to _him_ moments ago and now he was using that against her. She was getting really tired of the third degree. Someone called Nate in the distance and he turned for a split second, but it was enough to give Ella time to get away. She thought she heard his footfalls in the distance as she slammed the door to the nearest cabin shut behind her.

"OH MY GOD!" Ella said, bursting into the room, and slamming the door behind her. "Nate just won't let up!"

She looked up to see Caitlyn and Jason putting distance between them selves. He scrambled to get his guitar. "And this is an A chord," he said loudly.

Woops, Ella thought to herself. She'd obviously interrupted something.

"Sorry, was this a private lesson or something?" Ella said when she noticed them. "Wait…Caitlyn's no slouch when it comes to guitar. She should know an A chord. OMG, were you two kissing? I'm sorry I interrupted that! I'll just leave. I'll take Nate annoying me about that guy I was talking to."

She sheepishly shuffled out of the cabin and hoped Nate hadn't seen where she'd gone. She began to walk briskly toward her next class when a hand wrapped around her elbow and pulled her behind a stand alone supply closet. Before her brain could tell her body to react she'd been pinned to the wall with a hand on either side of her.

"You ran away," Nate said as he stared at her thoughtfully.

"I—I—Don't you have a class to teach soon?" She stuttered. He was far too close, and smelled much too good.

"Why did you run away?"

"I don't enjoy being made to feel like I did something wrong. You were acting like—like—"

"Like what?" He asked curiously.

"Like we were dating or something," She exclaimed hurriedly. "We're not. You've never asked me out. Not once."

His brow furrowed. "Yes I have."

She quirked an eyebrow at him in disbelief. "Oh, really? When?"

"This morning."

She laughed. "This morning? You mean 'hang out or something'?"

He gave her a look that clearly said "duh". She rolled her eyes.

"Nate if I wanted to 'hang out' I'd have a girls night with Peggy, Caity, and Mitch. And 'or something' could mean anything. How was I supposed to know what that was? And I never even had a chance to answer."

He stepped back a little at that and brought his arms to his sides. "You have a chance to answer now."

"Not unless you ask me the _right_ way I don't."

There was a tense moment of silence before he looked up at her. "Ella, would you like to go on a date with me sometime? Please?"

He fidgeted nervously as he waited for her answer. She smiled. "That's better. I would love to go on a date with you sometime."

She'd barely gotten through her answer before his lips were on hers and his arms had her pinned against the wall again. Ella's hands drifted up his chest and stopped underneath the collar of his shirt. Nate kept his left hand on the wall but brought his right hand down to wrap around Ella's back and pull her closer as he deepened the kiss. They pulled apart and Nate returned his right hand to the wall behind her.

"So, I'm thinking we ditch the group for lunch and do our own thing," He told her.

Ella laughed. "What's 'our own thing' mean?"

He smirked. "What do you think it means?"

"It better mean lunch and fun conversation," Ella said sternly.

His smirk grew. "So no kissing? At all?"

"I—I—I…"

"I see," he said as he backed away teasingly. Ella glared at him and pulled him back to her.

"Maybe," she said loudly as her hands slipped under his collar again. Her voice softened. "Maybe just a little kissing…to go _with_ lunch and fun conversation."

He nodded and smiled softly at her. "Deal."


End file.
